The present invention relates generally to configuring cruise control parameters on a vehicle and more specifically, to setting a cruising speed based on vehicle occupants.
Cruise control on a vehicle provides the capability to maintain a configurable vehicle speed without assistance from the vehicle operator after initial setting. The use of the vehicle's cruise control by the operator leads to less fatigue and safer operation because the operator is not required to continuously look away from the road to determine the speed of the vehicle and adjust the speed with the accelerator and/or brakes. Cruise control is not without shortcomings however, cruise control does not remember desired vehicle speeds of specific operators or circumstances impacting desired speeds. Accordingly, an operator enters vehicle speed settings for each use of cruise control.